This invention relates in general to machines for straightening elongated workpieces and deals more particularly with an improved straightening machine of the type which straightens a workpiece by alternately displacing successive portions of the workpiece in one and opposite directions with a reciprocating motion. More particularly, the invention is concerned with improvements in a straightening machine of the type illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,995 to Rohlfs, for VIBRATORY STRAIGHTENING MACHINES, assigned by mesne assignments to the assignee of the present invention. A machine of the aforesaid type utilizes a set of reciprocally movable workholders or tools which move in unison and in the same direction relative to a set of stationary tools to impart alternate bending movements to a workpiece to straighten it. Such machines as heretofore available are adapted to straighten relatively small elongated workpieces and have proven most satisfactory for this purpose. However, such machines are not particularly well adapted for straightening large workpieces such as heavy wrenches or the like. The larger tools and operating mechanism required to reciprocate the movable tools in unison introduce objectionable inertial and vibrational conditions. Further, the construction and arrangement of the tooling in a machine of the aforesaid type is such that the machine will accommodate workpieces in only a very limited range of sizes. The clearance between the tools or workholders and an associated workpiece is such that difficulty is often encountered in positioning a severely bent workpiece in the machine for straightening. It is often necessary to prestraighten a severely bent workpiece to enable it to be positioned in the machine for further straightening. The present invention is concerned with the aforedescribed problems.